This invention relates to an arrangement in a marine vessel having at least two engines installed in separate respective engine compartments that are positioned substantially horizontally adjacent to each other.
In construction and operation of a marine vessel, safety is one of the most important factors. There are several factors to consider when gas is used as fuel in the engines of a marine vessel. In connection with gas operated engines safety arrangements are particularly important and are stricter than for example with heavy fuel oil engines. Redundancy of machinery must be at adequate level also. For safety reasons gas operated engines are installed in two (or more) separate engine compartments, and an explosion proof bulkhead is required between the engine compartments. Also gas leakage is a risk, which must be taken into account. In most cases the two engine compartments are horizontally adjacent and are separated by a longitudinal bulkhead. However, a vessel provided with a longitudinal water and gas tight bulkhead is at risk of excessive listing in case of a water leak through board of the vessel. This risk has been minimized by using floodgates or the like in the longitudinal bulkheads. Water that enters one engine compartment may pass to the adjacent engine compartment through the floodgate thus equalizing the weight distribution and preventing excessive listing. A commonly known floodgate structure includes a gate hinged at its upper edge to the opening frame. Should the water level in one engine compartment rise relative to that in the horizontally adjacent engine compartment, the pressure difference between the engine compartments pushes the gate so that it swings open and allows the water levels to equalize.
This kind of a solution has a major drawback particularly when gas engines are used. Thus, in case of explosion in one engine compartment, the effect of the explosion, such as a pressure pulse, is transmitted through the hinged gate to the other engine compartment, due to the gate being operated by pressure difference between the engine compartments.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement that minimizes the shortcomings of the prior art. More specifically it is an object of the invention to provide a floodgate arrangement device that is explosion proof and nevertheless simple in its construction.